The Professional
the southern main road.jpg|Southern road to Gabor toGabor.jpg|What you might encounter on your way... Gaborshouse.jpg|Gabor Gaboff's House cellarentrancejpg.jpg|Find the Cellar barrlesclosesttothefire.jpg|Move these barrels first otherbarrels1.jpg|Other Barrels otherbarrels2.jpg cellarsafearea.jpg|Cellar: safe area findapole.jpg|Find this pole freeGabor.jpg|Free Gabor Gabor.jpg|Gabor Gaboff CallistoKIm.jpg|Kim and Callisto quarreling Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description Callisto informs you that now you need to place explosives, in such a way that the explosion takes place as you want it to. It is a complicated procedure and you cannot risk failure, that is why you need to find someone experienced enough. Luckily, Callisto knows of a man in the Southrealm who is a hermit and does not support the Temple. Your task is to persuade this hermit, Gabor Gaboff, to support you and give you the necessary help. In the meantime, Callisto and Kim will be devising a plan on how to distract prying eyes from the statue, so that the explosives can be placed successfully. Callisto will also mark Gabor's exact location on your map. Walkthrough Destination: Gabor's House Check your map, the map marker indicates the exact location of the house. The house is located in the western part of the Southrealm Desert. You can take any of the main roads that lead there. You can notice Gabor's House by a lot of barrels placed nearby. Enter the house. Find the Cellar As soon as you enter the house, your quest log will update with information that the hermits dwelling appears to be abandoned and messy. However, the door was open, so Gabor must be here, maybe in the cellar. Examine the room and you will certainly find the cellar entrance. You will hear a huge explosion and somebody's annoyed voice which portends trouble. Move the Barrels to Safety *Gabor's instructions While entering the cellar you will hear Gabor's cry for help, as due to the unfortunate explosion a fire has started spreading uncontrollably. He instructs you that the barrels must be taken to a safe place, as they are filled with gunpowder. You do not have much time as the fire is spreading fast. As soon as the fire touches the barrels, the quest will be failed. ''' *Locate the Safe Area The safe area is the place of the cellar which is carved into '''stone. The fire will not reach this place. See the slideshow for the picture of the safe area. This is the place where you will have to throw/place barrels. *Locate the Barrels First of all, you need to know which barrels have to be relocated. You need to move ALL 'the barrels which are marked with red 'paint'. See the slideshow for more details. The barrels should be in three places and one barrel in the middle of the room. *Move the Barrels to Safety There are probably plenty of ways to achieve the task, but this one seems the easiest: - Move the barrels that are '''CLOSEST '''to the '''fire '''to the centre of the room (the lowered part) - Move/Drag the other barrels that are nearby to this place. - Move/Drag the barrels upwards into the safe area (when you have thrown the first barrel into this safe place, the quest will update with info that what you are doing is right). -Move/Drag the remaining barrels to the safe area. If you have managed to secure all barrels, Gabor will congratulate you on achieving your task and state that now you have to release him. Release Gabor *Find a Pole Due to the uncontrollable explosion Gabor has been trapped in the cellar and unable to escape. In order to save him you need something to break the wooden planks behind which he is stuck. You will find a pole ('Loose Iron Rod) in the safe area. *Save Gabor You will find Gabor in front of the safe area, behind the wooden structure. By examining the structure you should find 'Beam '(check the slideshow). Use it and Gabor will be safe. Follow Gabor who starts to escape from the cellar into safety. Leave through the door to the Great Desert. Gabor's Debt Gabor will be delighted that you have managed to save him. It is not the first time his storage has been on fire, but never before has it been that dangerous and close to tragedy. He is willing to reward you for your timely coming, so inform him that you find his skills useful. He seems surprised but eager to join you and your cause. That is, as soon he clears up the mess in his house. Destination: House at the Harbour Once you have finished speaking to Gabor, report to Callisto. You can reach House at the Harbour by any means you want: *on foot *using Teleport: Ostian spell *Calling your horse As soon as you enter the house, you will notice Callisto and Kim involved in a fierce quarrel over Callisto's method and plans. As a consequence, Callisto will feel offended and leave you and Kim to your own devices. Tips *Gabor's house is an excellent place to collect some equipment necessary to develop Alchemy, in case you don't have the apparatuses yet. Gabor's room is full of these apparatuses, even one Expert Alembic. *Be careful not to put your barrels into the corner in the centre of the room (the place where you have to move barrels upwards) as it is quite difficult and a bit time-consuming to drag them from the corner. *You can '''DRAG '''the barrels (Z) or '''MOVE '''the barrels (by simply walking and they will move in the direction that you are pushing them). Notes Following Quest *Shots for Freedom Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes *Console commands to advance the quest stage: To skip the quest stage with moving the barrels. "setstage mq26 20" You will still have to move quickly to complete the next quest stage of freeing Gabor. To skip the quest to its ending, and have Gabor agree to assist you. "setstage mq26 55" Category:Quests